Revenge
by AngelofDarkness013
Summary: Esther never died in the pond. She survived, and she's irritated. She's alive, and she's coming back. Revenge is the only thing that is swirling around in her mind. Watch out Kate, because here she comes. "That's the story of, that's the glory of love"
1. Plotting Research

**Revenge**

**Hello. I saw "Orphan" about 5 days ago, and I fell in love with it. I decided to write a story about it.**

**I wish Esther lived. She was my favorite character. She didn't think she was evil, and neither did I. She just wanted true love, and a perfect, perfect life.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy my fan fiction. And P.S, if you DON'T like the idea of Esther not dying, then just don't read this. It's as simple as that.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "Orphan" or anything that has to do with it. I just made up the new characters that aren't "Max", "Kate" and "Esther".  
SO DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!**

**Chapter 1 Esther's POV**

They thought they killed me. They thought they finished me off. They were wrong. All of them were wrong. Mommy thought she kicked me down the pond, and she did of course. But little did she know, she didn't finish me off.

I'm alive, and I'm coming.  
Watch out mommy, because here I come.

I walked back to the house before the police showed up. Blood and cuts were all over my face.

I skipped up the stairs, and into my old room.  
I straightened the room up, and it looked like I never trashed it.

I sat down on my stool, by my make up counter.  
As I did my makeup, I began singing to myself.

"_That's the story of, that's the glory of love. That's the story of, that's the glory of love."_  
I applied make up over my wounds, after I thoroughly wiped the blood from my face.

"_As long as there's the two of us, we've got the world and all its charms."_ I kept singing, as I applied the last of the makeup I needed to look like a sweet little kid again.

I gathered my makeup kit in a small purse-like bag.  
I arose from my stool, turned neatly on my heels, and walked towards the door, singing.

"_And when the world is through with us, we'll have each other's arms. That's the story of, that's the glory of love."_ I closed the bedroom door behind me, after singing the last note.

I hummed the rest to myself as I entered the kitchen, grabbing a small knife. I entered the room with the safe, unlocked it, and pulled out the gun. An evil smile emerged on my face, as I exited the house, ready for revenge.

I walked to the closest library. The doors were just closing. I ran as fast as I could to get to the library before it closed.

"Wait, wait!" The librarian locked the doors.  
I arrived in front of her. "Please don't close yet. I have a report do and I can't be late again."

"I'm sorry dear. The library has to close."  
"Please. My teacher will put me in timeout again if I don't turn my report in on time. Please." I begged her in the most innocent voice I have ever done.

She shook her head with an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm sorry dear."

My smile vanished in a flash, and quickly turned into a glare.  
"You will be." I smashed a large rock against her head. She screamed out in pain. I pulled out a rag from my pocket, and stuffed it in her mouth as a gag.

"This will only hurt a bit." I said as I dragged her to the thick, tall bushes, where no one could see us.

The evil grin emerged on my face again. She tried to scream, but thanks to the gag, she couldn't.

"You, try, and try, and try, but for what? No one can hear you. I guess all you can do is hope. Correct?" I pulled out the small knife, and twirled it in between my fingers for a little while, just to taunt her.

I smiled in delight. "I'll try to make this as painless as possible." I thrusted the knife into her stomach. My smile grew larger.

"Or not." I twisted the knife in a complete circle. She tried screaming once more, but it was hardly heard thanks to my gag.

I repetitively stabbed her chest, her stomach, her legs, and her neck.  
Blood poured out from her skin. Gashes covering her body, almost completely.

Once I was satisfied, I took the gag from her mouth, and used it to clean the knife. No one will ever suspect a sweet little girl to kill a grown woman. I grinned with satisfaction, and gently stuffed the knife back into my purse.

I tossed the gag into the bushes, and skipped to the front door. I looked both ways, and behind me, to make sure no one was paying attention to me.

The coast was clear. I pulled a bobby pin from my hair, and formed it into a curve. I picked the lock in a matter of seconds.

I began humming to myself, as I walked inside, letting the door glide closed, as If I've done nothing wrong.

I sat in the computer lab, turning on one of the computers.  
Once I turned the computer on, a message popped up.

'Password needed for usage'.  
A password, yes? Well…I can handle that. They will have to try a lot harder to keep Esther out.

I arose from my seat, and stepped into the office behind the checkout desk. I saw a file cabinet with a label on it. The label said, 'Passwords'.

I smiled, and walked over to the cabinet, and slid it open. I pulled out a folder, and opened it.

'Computer lab passwords'. I grinned once more.  
'Computer labs ages 17 and up' I turned to the page, and it revealed the password I needed.

I put the folder back, turned swiftly on my heels, and dashed back to the computer.

I typed in the password, 'Children are sweet'. I chuckled to myself.  
"Not all of them." I said to aloud to myself.

The computer unlocked, and I accessed the internet.  
I typed in 'Kate Coleman', and info of her showed up.

"Kate Coleman loses baby girl before born. Miscarriage was extremely hard for her to handle." I read aloud.

"I already knew that." I complained.  
I navigated back to the 'google' homepage, and typed in 'Kate Coleman. Where is she now?'

I clicked on a link.  
"Kate Coleman recently suffered a terrible loss, of her not even born child, Jessica."

"Ugh!" I kicked a trash can, and pushed a pile of papers on the floor.

"That didn't even happen recently!" I shouted aloud.  
I clicked on a different link.

"Kate Coleman, and her daughter Max Coleman-hmm…this looks interesting." I continued reading aloud.

"went through a traumatizing event. The causes remain unknown. Sources hear that a gunshot was fired, and that a local pond was cracked, with a rather large hole in it. Blood was found in the snow, during and/or after this tragic event.

Kate Coleman mentions to local news reporter of an 'Esther', who apparently has no last name in records. Kate Coleman says 'Esther' has been terrorizing the family, and has apparently killed her son Daniel-"

"That's not true! He lived! He's lucky he didn't burn to death in that tree house!" I shouted to myself. I rolled my eyes and thought, 'I have got to stop talking to myself'.

I scrolled all the way down, when a link caught my eye.

'Kate Coleman discusses new living location'. I smiled widely. This is what I've been looking for.

I quickly clicked the link, not wanting to wait any longer.

It took forever to load, but the youtube video finally showed.  
Kate Coleman is now living in a small one bedroom apartment on Red Oak Road. I wrote down the address, and the apartment number.

I went to google maps, and wrote down the directions. I put the papers in my purse, and stood up.

I locked the door behind me, and walked back to the dead librarian. I dug in her pockets, and found 8 dollars and 62 cents. Great, that could be bus fair, and maybe a soda drink.

I walked to the bus stop, and sat on the bench. An old woman sat next to me. I smiled a small smile.

"Excuse me, ma'am." I said in my sugary sweet voice.

"Yes dear?" She was so nice. So gullible. So foolish.

"Can you please give me some money? I am homeless, and I need bus fair to get to the orphanage downtown."

"Oh, of course dear. Here's a dollar." A dollar? Does she honestly think a dollar, would get me all the way across town? What a foolish old woman. She'll just have to suffer the hard way.

It was late. Around 10:00 PM now. But it wasn't that late. Some people were still around.

"Ma'am? Could you please follow me? I need help with something. No one helped me before, because they said I looked like a freak." I looked down, pretending to be ashamed, and hurt.

"Oh, dear, Of course I will come with you."  
I looked at her, and smiled happily.

_Gullible old woman._

I thought to myself.  
I arose from the bench, and the woman followed behind me. I lead her to an alley not far from here.

I had to make this quick. The bus would be coming soon.

"Oh…what do you need help with in a dark alley-AHH!" She screamed as I smashed a brick over her head. She was knocked out cold, with one blow.

I dug into her purse, and found over 25 dollars. I smiled.

"That cheap little hag. She had over 25 dollars in here." I chuckled darkly. "She should have just given me more money. It wouldn't have to be that way if she did.

I saw a container of gasoline. I walked over to it, and shook it lightly. It had some fluid left. I smiled once more.

I pulled a match out of my coat pocket, lit it. I squeezed the fluid out all over the woman.

"We wouldn't want you telling on me, now would we?" I spoke, even though she couldn't hear me.

I tossed the match at the woman, and watch her catch on fire.  
_Huh. If they think I'm going out that fire, they'd be wrong. _I thought to myself.

I heard the steam blow out from the exhaust pipe. The bus was here. I saw a gate like piece of wood. I grabbed it, and blocked off the alley. The fire would burn the wood off anyway. But oh well.

I stuffed the money in my pocket, and ran to the bus stop.  
"Hello. My name is Esther." I smiled sweetly at the bus driver.

"Yeah…I don't care what your name is." He muttered. My smile vanished, and I glared at him.

I could have sworn I saw him shiver.  
"Uh, you have money…Don't you?" I nodded, still glaring at him.

He nervously cleared his throat.  
"Uh…that'll be-"  
"Oh, shut up." I barked at him, then, turned to take a seat on the bus. There were a few people on the bus, and all of them stared at me. I rolled my eyes, and turned my body away from them.

I stared out the window, smiling to myself. I couldn't wait to terrorize them again.  
I couldn't wait for revenge.

Sweet, sweet revenge.

**I know that chapter was boring, but it some things have to be boring, so you can realize what's going on.**

**Like, if I just jumped into the part when she is terrorizing them, you wouldn't really understand. So hopefully you enjoyed this very boring chapter.**

**Next chapter will be a lot better. I promise. :)**


	2. The Start of Revenge

**Chapter 2**

**Hey peeps. I was going to write this like, 2 weeks from now, but then, I read all of my reviews on this story. So I decided to bump this up in my priority list. Thanks for the inspiration yall. You totally inspired me to write this sooner!**

**And by the way, I mentioned in chapter 1 that it was a one bedroom house they live in. But it actually is a 2 bedroom…sorry! **

**Disclaimer: Uh, if I owned Orphan, Esther wouldn't have died, Daniel so would have, and the father would have died sooner!**

I hummed to myself as the bus was taking me to Kate, Daniel and Max. Max…

Why am I thinking so hesitantly about hurting her? I must get that out of my head right now. But she helped me and…ugh! No Esther, No!

The bus driver stopped, and I walked to the door. "Whoa wait. You need to pay me." I turned slowly to give him a death glare. His eyes grew wide, as he leaned back, and away from me.

"Do _you_ know what you need to do?" I asked innocently, even though I still had on a spine chilling glare. He shook his head, still leaning away from me.

"You need to shut your mouth before I burn you, and let your corpse rot in a dumpster." I said in a fake, sugary sweet voice, as I put on a fake smile (which went right back to a glare in half a second. "W-wh-wha-"

"Oh shut up!" I got off the bus, and walked down the sidewalk.

After about 15 minutes of walking, I glanced up, and to my side, and noticed the address. I smiled as I realized this was the place they all lived. "Here it is. The actual place."

I noticed their Lexus wasn't in the parking spot. They weren't home…  
I took that advantage, and walked to the back of their house. I stopped, and poked my head around to make sure no one was out there.

No one was, so I ran across the backyard, and stopped at their back door. I pulled the other hair clip out of my hair **(the other she used on the Library door in chapter 1) **and picked the lock.

I closed the door behind me. As soon as I did, I heard a loud barking noise. A dog? I gasped as a medium sized dog came running up to me. It was snarling, and barking at me.

He was baring his teeth at me, prepared to bite. Since when do they have a dog? Well, they won't have it for long. I pulled out the gun, and shot the dog's leg. He whimpered, and licked his wound.

I shot his other leg, and he fell to the ground, unable to stand on either legs.

I walked around the dog, and went into the kitchen. I looked around for some bleach. Once I found it, I untwisted the cap, and walked over to the dog. He looked up at me with pleading eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "That doesn't work on me. You may think your little eyes will work on me because of my being a child. Well unfortunately for you, I'm 33." He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"You animals are so stupid. I'm stupid for even talking to you."  
I knelt down to his level, and pushed him over, so he was laying on his back. He whimpered out in pain, and I rolled my eyes.

"This will be over before you know it…little mutt." He growled, and I kicked him. He howled loudly. I glanced at the backdoor, then, the front.

I grabbed the bottom part of his mouth, and poured the bleach down his throat. I smiled, as his breathing ceased.

He was dead in a matter of minutes. I grabbed a blanket out of a closet I found in their house, then, wrapped it around the dog, covering him completely. I dragged him outside, and tossed him in the dumpster outside their house.

Once I ran back in, I closed the backdoor. I walked quickly to the front door, and noticed a doggie door. I smiled. Good. They'd think the dog ran out through that.

I walked back to the kitchen, and grabbed a couple of more knives. I'd need these eventually anyway.

I walked up the stairs, into their bathroom. I grabbed a couple of bobby pins in case I needed to pick anymore locks.

I remembered I saw some rope in their backyard. I ran outside, and grabbed a few, and stuffed them in my bag. I also picked up a couple of sticks, to stuff into rags **(for gags)**.

I also went to the closet, and pulled out a few rags. I'd need them for gags.

I walked into a room **(remember, Esther doesn't really know her way around this house, because it's not hers)**, that was apparently Daniel's. A glare appeared on my face as I remember what he had done to me.

He'd pay for that. He escaped death…twice. Twice! Well this time, I'd make sure he'd die.

I looked around his room for some sort of sign, of when they'd be back. Nothing here. Just a football, a skateboard, his bed, a TV and gaming system, and some porn magazines. I smiled.

I grabbed the porn magazines, and nearly ran down the stairs with them. I set them on the counter, in plain view for once they get home. I glanced to the side, and saw a note on the counter.

It read; _'We just left to go grocery shopping. We'll be back in about an hour.' _Who could she possibly be writing this to? They are the only ones that live here…Aren't they? By looking at the ink of the pen, I could tell this was written about 30 minutes ago.

They'd be home in about a half an hour. What could be a very quick way to kill them all in a short time? I could just set this whole house on fire, but I wanted to torture Daniel firstly.

I sat on their couch, and waited for them to get home. I was planning how I'd torture Daniel.

I got it all planned out in 15 minutes, all I had to do was wait for them to come back. I grinned with evil pleasure. I couldn't wait. The itching urge to torture them came over me, now feeling like a burning sensation.

**15 minutes later…**

I snapped my body up **(she was laying down by this time)**, as I heard the lock twist by the front door. I ran up to the children's bedroom, and hid in their closet. I poked my head out of the children's room, as I heard little footsteps coming up the stairs.

Max! I thought with Joy...joy? No! I'm not happy…I'm not joyous to see her…I'm furious, and I'm set out for revenge. They'll pay. Every single one of them.

"Max, I want you to change your clothes okay honey?" I heard Kate's voice from downstairs. Max nodded, and smiled.

Once she entered the room, I closed the door and locked it. She turned around to look at me. "Did you miss me?" She looked terrified. Good.

She took a tiny step back, as I took one towards her. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you…as long as you join me." I signed to her.  
She shook her head, her curly locks flowing across her face, and whipping across the air.

I sighed mentally. She was the best daughter I could ever have **(I read in an article, that there was a clip in the movie, of Esther saying; "It's okay, come to mommy" or something like that. I didn't see the clip, but I thought that in here she should think of Max as her own daughter…hope that's okay with ya'll haha.)**.

"You won't join me? I thought you loved me. I love you." I signed the last three words slowly.  
She blinked once, and I could see the moisture forming in her eyes. I wanted to smile. I was getting my daughter back.


End file.
